T a c S
by Maclamanma
Summary: Tyson and Kai are fighting Please give it a try, and R
1. 1: Menthol

****

Hi guys! This is a collaborative effort between Kiina and Menthol. We write each a chapter and the other has to continue it. We try to write in different ‚directions' so that the plot of this story will change always. Otherwise it wouldn't be called ‚The always changing Story' short ‚T s c S'

So enjoy and review!

**********

-T a c S-

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and will never be.

********** 

*Chapter 1* (Menthol)

„YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, DUMP, EXUSE FOR A BLADER!"

Tyson shrugged. Kai was again in one of his moods. His bad ones. This morning they had made extra training for another Beyblade Tournament, so breakfast had been canceled. The outcome was, that Tyson wasn't concentrating on blading and after he lost two rounds, Kai exploded.

„CAN'T YOU ONCE THINK AT BLADING AND NOT FOOD?!"

Tyson avoided Kai's eyes and looked pouting at the ground. In his mind he imitated the leader's words, but didn't dare to speak them out loud. He mumbled a ‚no' under his breath. He couldn't think only of blading, there was always a little thought of the good smelling food.

Ray placed a calming hand on the slate haired boy's shoulder, but Kai instantly shoved it away.

„Let me!" he hissed angrily.

„Kai, calm down. It doesn't help if you shout him to death." Ray said.

„Yes, dude." Max agreed, „We all know that Tyson needs his food."

The leader of the Bladebreakers began to control his feelings again and answered in a calmer tone:

„That is no reason why this food mashine does not beyblade properly."

Now it snapped in Tyson's head. He jumped up, and slapped his leader across the face. Kai remained frozen for a moment, only looking back at the dragon blader. He clenched his fists in fury and for a moment the others feared that he would beat Tyson up. But he only snarled at the boy.

He turned on his heels and left the others without a word. The rest didn't dare to hinder him, they only stood frozen and watched him leaving.

„Dude, he was near an explosion." Max said.

Ray turned to Tyson and eyed him worriedly, „You know that was not the smartest move you have done in your life." But Tyson did not answer, instead he looked closely at his clenched fist. It was not intended. It simply came. What was he going to do now?

*****

Kai went down the street, fuming about what had occured a moment ago. He turned into a smaller site street, but stopped, when a solid wall blocked his way. His fists were still clenched in fury and he punched insinctivly into the stone. Small pieces of the grey wall crumbled down onto the asphalt, revealing a print of Kai's fist. 

His fingers were stained with the grey dust and red stains darkened the skin. He didn't feel the pain, but he could imagine how the bones would have cracked, if he had hit Tyson back. He smiled dry, thank god he could restrain his feelings well. That was one of the few advantages he learned in the abbey.

He turned around and headed back to the hotel. This Tyson could do what he wanted, Kai didn't care at the moment. If he lost that tournament, it would teach him better. And actually didn't matter if they lost this time, it was only a little exercise, no real competition.

***** 

They went back to the hotel in silence, each thinking about Kai's reaction. And Tyson had to apologize after all. Nobody was in.

„Dude, do you think he'll come again?" Max asked, while sitting down on his bed.

For the first time Tyson spoke, and it seemed that he had forgotten everything, „Sure, Mr. Sunshine probably went beyblading alone, because we can't concentrate."

„Yeh" Max agreed, „That guy is really freakin' sometimes. We aren't allowed even to eat before practise."

Ray interrupted them, „Guys-"

Tyson didn't notice him, instead he mimiced Kai, „Can't you concentrating in beyblading?!" 

This time Max didn't laugh, but also tried to stop Tyson, „Dude, you'd better-"

But the marine haired boy didn't listen, „I tell you that guy isn't sane anymore! Probably the whole abbey thing. Lost his senses there. And emotions too. I tell you that's more than freaking."

But as nobody answered, he turned around and hold his breath.

In the doorway stood Kai, and everything fell into silence as they watched their leader, only the sound of blood dripping onto the ground could be heard, as Kai clenched again his wounded fist in anger. But this time too he remained silent, so that only Tyson's gasp for air broke the bane, but as he wanted to apologize, Kai turned, once more, around and left the room, door slamming shut behind him. 

„Dude, now you're in trouble. In real trouble." Max whispered as he watched the wooden door in front of him.

**********

****

This was the first chapter, quite short I know, but now you will see what Kiina makes of it.

-Menthol


	2. 2: Kiina

****

**********

-T a c S-

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and will never be.

********** 

*Chapter 2* (Kiina)

Tyson looked at Max and started to laugh. „You know what? See ya later!" And with that he stormed out of the room after Kai. England's streets were covered in rain. But non the less he could easily see the white scarf of his leader. He ran quickly up to him. He grabbed the white cloth so Kai looked at him. 

„What?!" 

Tyson took his collar and lifted him up. Then he hissed threw closed teeth: „You know what? I will stop with that idiotic play and tell you what I think! There is no need to hold anything back since you are the most corrupting Bastard I ever met right?! I HATE YOU!!!" He shouted loudly. Kai looked kind of shocked since that was not really what he thought Tyson would ever say. Tyson pushed him back on the ground and spat him on the face. „You think I wanted you back in the team? Nah. Never. If it was up to me you would have died years ago in the dungeons of your dear grandfather's Abbey! You are not more than filthy trash! Not worth my time!" He turned to leave but suddenly Kai held him back.

„Oh, yes sure not worth your time?! You are not worth my time! And why did you do all this friendly shit when you hated me?! You seriously need help."

„I lived a lie and I was happy with it but your _outburst _woke me up. I can't take it anymore!" He breathed hard. Kai grabbed his shirt and pushed him beside him on the ground. He flinched when his arm hurted again.

„Shut up!" He stood up. „...shut up..." Turned around. Looked up to the dark sky. „shut up..." he whispered. Then he did something that made Tyson shiver. He laughed. Tyson stared. 

„You seriously lost it don't you?" he asked. Kai froze. 

„Lost? What should I loose? When you know something then yes- I think I lost everything." 

„Everything...great word. Sounds as if you want to cry. Please do it I hate you already that little bit more can't worsen the situation anymore. Please don't hesitate." 

„Hm, you want me to cry? Search for someone else. Max will do it. He loves you and you know it."

„He is just a crazy kid that want a friend. Do you really think I would love someone like him?! Have you hurt your head? Beside that Ray loves you so be quiet." Kai snorted. He looked back at the younger boy. 

„I never thought that but you are nearly as bad as I am. Little bastard." The blue-head smirked.

„Thanks. But I have to disillusion you. Normally I am worse then this. And then you my dear friend. You are nothing- not even a devil. Oh and don't start running away like the last time. I don't run away so you will stay here until I am ready with you or are you scared? Coward."

„Stay here? Do you like me that much?"

„It depends on what you mean."

„You are a freak."

„Right."

„Why are you here anyway? Punch me another time and go back to your love."

„Since I am a freak I will not. Don't you know? They told me to love everyone....or...."

„Or?"

„Hm, hate them. And I don't want back to the blond genius."

„At least one thing we share."

„Share? With you? Never."

„Weird."

„What?"

„I thought you hate me."

„And?"

„Nothing and. Why are you here? Fuck off."

„Nice."

„Pfft."

„Little Kai swearing? Sounds really sweet." That was a mistake. He saw it a second before everything was black. And there in cold rain on a dark street with heavy wet clothes stood a boy. He spat out. At the others head. 

„Yes, sweet." With a last glance he went away and left his team-mate lying in blood. When he turned around the next corner his _victim_ chuckled and a light smile crossed his red lips. He stood up stretched and tasted the blood on his swollen lips. Then he followed quickly. Kai would pay. Mentally and physically. 

********** 

****

Whahahaha! Tyson is a little psychopath isn't he? Exactly what I wanted! I am interested how Menthol continues it! I bet she will make _Tyson _pay and not Kai ....but I made sure it is complicated for her since I made him follow Kai didn't I? We will see....

Ps.: She likes Kai and I Tyson so the story will be really interesting to read!....Yes, I hate Kai (Only in this story ^^,) -and she hates Tyson.

-Kiina


	3. 3: Menthol

****

**********

-T a c S-

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and will never be.

********** 

His hand sent irregular shots up his arm. He was not sure if he had broke one of Tyson's bones, he did not hear it crack. But at least it taught him a lesson. Hopefully. But his speculation was more than just false. The first attack hit him off guard and he stumbled forward catching his breath again. As he turned around to eye his attacker, he froze for a second. It was Tyson. And the red liquid ran down the corners of his mouth.

„It's not over till it's over Kai." The marine haired boy whispered, before he attacked again. This time Kai dodged the blow, but hissed slightly as Tyson hit his hurting arm. The other boy noticed his leader's pain and eyed the bleeding hand closely.

„Hurt yourself, mighty leader?"

Kai didn't respond, but was kept busy defending himself. He never thought that Tyson was such a good fighter. He growled at the marine haired boy and broke through his defence. With a sudden cry of pain, Tyson jumped behind and held his hurting abdomen.

Just then they heard a yell from the main street, and as they turned to see who it was, they made out a raven haired teen running towards them.

„Stop!" he cried a warning, but it was already too late, because Tyson prepared to attack again.

„No!" Ray shouted again, but none of the two seemed to care about him. Tyson literally jumped at Kai, but the leader could once more dodge the blow and grabbed Tyson at his sleeve. He pressed him against a wall, so that the younger boy's feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

„Stop it Tyson, you only worsen the situation." He growled. That was true. Tyson kicked his knee into Kai's abdomen and the slate haired teen had to let go of him immediately. Before he could react Tyson slammed him his fist into the face, what made Kai stumble backwards, directly into Ray. When he wanted to attack his opponent again, he felt the raven haired teen behind him holding him back. He tried to jerk away from his grip, but as his hand began to hurt again and a piercing pain shot up to his brain, he gave in.

„Let me go Ray." He said calmly.

Tyson smirked, „Yeah, let him go, let him go and run away, this coward."

That went too far for Kai. He freed himself from Ray's grip and leaped out at Tyson. He caught the boy in his face, directly in his jaw, so that Tyson fell to the ground with loud *dum*. He laid motionless there. Ray gasped for air in shock.

„He is only unconscious." Kai said calmly. Tyson had a red mark where Kai's fist hit him, it was not his own blood, but Kai's. 

At this moment Max and Kenny appeared out of main street.

„what happened, dude?" Max asked.

********** 

****

At exactly this time I bind myself to my friend Kiina who writes this with one and a half hands (don't ask) we are not in love acctually we (=Kiina) hate each other (=Menthol). Hey!! NO!!! NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING. 

Forget everything (Kiina: + this chapter Menthol: HEY! Both: We are insane. Belive us. (...they do anyway...) 

Please review!!!!!!


	4. 4: Kiina

********** 

-T a c S-

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and will never be.

********** 

*Chapter 4* (Kiina)

Ray opened his mouth to answer but he could never.

„What the hell?!" Kai shouted. He jumped back from his place beside Tyson. 

__

Never seen.

Tyson's body glowed in blue light. Suddenly he glided up into eye level with Kai. 

__

Never captured.

The air around them seemed to vibrate. 

__

Never understood. 

Kai gasped when he saw the wounds healed.

__

Independent.

He sank slowly towards the ground. 

__

Needed.

When he touched the soil the light vanished and his eyes opened. He held his head in pain and groaned. „Kai you bastard! That hurts a lot you know." Kai backed away. Eyes wide in shock. 

„Kai? You ok?" Max and Ray stared worriedly at him. He was confused. Suddenly he understood.

„You...didn't....saw it did you?"

„What?" Ray asked.

„...nothing." Kai turned around. „I will meet you at the hotel." With that he left them.

„Dude, I think he is angry, dude." Ray smiled at the intelligent sentence. 

„Let's go back to the hotel I need water." Tyson stood up and went after Kai. The other two followed him. 

When he opened the door all he saw was darkness. "Great, Kai didn't even a-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard a low voice. He noticed it came from the bathroom. He knocked at the door. It was a dark wooden-door. Heavy. Every room in the whole hotel had this doors. He didn't knew why. But at the moment he didn't care one bit. Nobody replied to his knocks so he opened the door slowly. "Kai?" Then he heard…

"Oh my God! Kai?! What happened?!" Kai leaned over the toilet seat and vomited. He heard Tyson and flinched. 

"Stay away!" 

"Why?!"

"NO! STAY AWAY!!!" Kai shouted hysterically. Then he turned around and the vomiting started again. 

"…whatever you say Mr. Sunshine." He wanted to go out of the room when…

"…you make me sick."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!"

"No, that's the first time I didn't mean it as an insult. A statement. You make me sick."

"I do what?! Are you insane Kai?" Kai shook his head. 

"No. Understand it, every time I am near you I feel like shit."

"…you have fever." Kai looked annoyed.

"SHUT UP! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO AFTER THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS?!!" He totally lost it.

"…I was the whole time with you, idiot. I didn't anything except practise." There was a short silence where they glared at each other.

"Don't lie to me." His voice was dangerous low. "Every fucking time you came too near I felt dizzy and when we just touched lightly I had to look after myself so I wouldn't fall." They were again silent.

"But I touched you a lot lately," he said remembering the fight they had earlier. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WHY I VOMIT?!!!!" 

"Oh."

"_OH?! OH?! _STOP IT!!! TELL ME HOW AND WHY YOU DO THAT!!!"

"…so the mighty leader and sunshine Kai is telling me his imagination makes him weak? Pity." Kai stood up and went slowly towards Tyson. He grabbed him on his shirt. 

"Don't speak to me like tha- argh!" he fell down on his knees. Shivered. And Tyson saw why. Kai vomited blood. His hands held the liquid back in his mouth but suddenly there was the moment he had to let it out. The dark-red blood covered his clothes. And he fell into darkness…

__

Always calm.

"K…k…KAI?!" Blue light filled the room. The only sound was the panting of Kai. 

__

Always ruthless. 

He stopped breathing.

__

Always feared.

It seemed much colder then seconds earlier.

__

Independent.

On the window sill stood a glass of water. Tyson remembered he put it there when he wanted to water the plants. He forgot it. Well, now the glass made itself noticeable. It exploded into thousands of little pieces. 

__

Needed.

The light vanished.

Kai looked at Tyson. "What was that? I felt like dying but now…" He groaned low and hold his head with one hand.

"You have a headache. But the rest is better am I right?" 

"How do you know?" Kai asked confused.

"…you owe me a glass."

"What?!"

"You broke my favourite glass." Tyson looked serious and sad at the little pieces of his lovely glass.

"…why do you need a glass when we go to practise in England?! You are insane."

"I can't leave my favourite glass to that idiot of grandfather- he would have broken it by now." Tyson defended himself.

"…you need help. First: I didn't broke any glass and second: a glass is a glass and nothing else. It's not like it's a teddy for God's sake. I would accept that but a _glass?!"_

"Don't insult my glass Hiwatari! If you insult it you insult me. Beside that you broke it a few seconds earlier." Tyson kneeled down at the floor looked at the pieces and glared at Kai.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You did!"

"I DIDN'T AND NOW SHUT UP!!!!!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU THE TEMPERATURE WENT UNDER 0° AND THE WATER INSIDE IT FROZE TO ICE AND IT BROKE!!!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!! BASTARD!!!! GLASSKILLER!!!!!!" 

"…hm?"

And Max came. "Hey dudes! What happened?!" He dragged Ray into the room. "Me and Ray here searched for you! We thought you were in Kai's room. You said you wanted to follow him didn't you? ...Dude?" Max asked Tyson. The blue-haired boy slapped his forehead. 

"I think Kai took the first reachable room to solve his..." He thought about the best word to use. "... problem." Kai chuckled.

"You call that problem? If you say so.."

"Yes, I call it problem. A problem with problem?" Tyson asked annoyed.

"....no."

"Ok, well, I am hungry and I don't give a shit about your problem or not-problem so bye!" He wanted to go but Ray held him back. 

"Wait a second let's go together." 

"Together? Whatever.." They went into the living room. Kai the famous last one.

"WHA?!! KAI?!!!" Ray shouted in shock. Kai gave him an questioning look. When Max saw why Ray shouted he gasped. Kai's clothed were covered in blood. His former white scarf was was now sucked with the crimson liquid. Silence.

"We can't go out like that." Tyson was annoyed.

"…whastever."

"Where are you going? You need help! We have to go to the hospital." Ray was worrierd.

"He is right, dude, you have to go, dude." 

"Just change and hurry up." Tyson sat down on the and closed his eyes in defeat. Kai went to his room and slammed the door for a unknown reason. Ray and Max could only stare. 

"But he has t-"

"No," Tyson snapped angrily. "He wont die so why bother?" Max gasped and Ray…looked close at the blue-head. 

"What happened Tyson?" Ray sat down beside him and leaned back.

"Not your business."

"…if you say so." And with that they stopped to speak. If that was a normal situation they wouldn't but it was not. Max looked hurt. 

Half an hour later at the inn:

"I will have the 47," Ray said and with that their offers were done.

They waited in silence. It was ok for Kai. He did it all his live. But Max was sad and Ray rather nervous. The surprise was that Tyson seemed to enjoy it. How can someone enjoy silence? Anyway he could. He was relaxed and leaned against the back of his chair. When their food came Max tried to start a conversation but failed miserably. Maybe because he took the wrong person to speak with- Tyson. Well that's live. 

"Don't eat like a pig." Kai stared disgusted at Tyson. He glared back. The first sentence! Yeah! And the moods went downwards…

"Shut up. You can't tell me what I have to do."

"I did didn't I?"

"Bastard." And there they go. Kai headed over the table, took Tyson's shirt and pulled him up from his chair. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. 

"Don't dare to speak with me like that," he whispered threw clenched teeth. In fact only his opponent could hear him. Tyson kicked him into the knee so he fell but he took his team-mate with him to the ground. They lay beside each other and glared. Suddenly Kai snorted. "Would you mind if I speak with you alone?" 

"Not really." Tyson saw Kai's look and knew what he meant by `speaking`. They went out of the inn not one bit caring what their team-mates did. When they were outside Kai leaded them to a lonely side street. Nobody would hear them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kai shouted. 

"With me?! It's you who acts like a complete fool!"

"I?! I?! Take that back!"

"No."

"NOW!!" 

"No," Tyson said calm. Kai was only a short time from killing Tyson right away. At least he thought so…

"TAKE IT BACK OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!!!!" Kai shouted on top of his voice. And then the mistake happened. Not much but enough. Just a little tiny smirk that made his way to Tyson's lips. Kai jumped forward in an attempt to make someone regret what he did. He failed. 'Cause half the way he choked. Tyson slapped his forehead.

"No! Not again!" After some minutes he was again bathed in blood. "That's what I call weakness." He sighed when he saw the state of Kai's clothes. Kai glared dangerously. 

"Shut up."

"….so what are we going to do to get you home without an arrest?" 

"…hn." He shrugged and gulped the rest of the blood down. "It tastes good," he said in thoughts. 

"Vampire-freak." Kai tilted his head to the right.

"It _is _good." Tyson blinked.

"Well, ok, whatever. But that doesn't solve our problem." 

"…true."

"Any idea?"

"No."

"Just great."

********** 

****

Did ya like it?! Tell me! I LOVE reviews! I really seriously love reviews. Nearly as much as I love the persons who review! I would marry one of you!!! For sure! It's just….I can't fly away….and am stuck in Austria (near Germany)….a dilemma. So review me! Oh wonderful beautiful majestic intelligent kind nice person out there! You know I mean you! Yes, you who you read this here. Exactly you. Nobody else. Trust me. I mean you. YOU! SO REVIEW MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (o.O)

-Kiina


End file.
